In the related art, a label printer is widely used in an office such as a back office in a grocery store. A typical label printer requires a user to open and close the housing at the time of paper sheet replenishment and maintenance, which requires an additional space around the printer. Thus, when the office space is limited, it is difficult for the user to replenish printing paper and handle the maintenance.
For example, if the printer includes an opening and closing lid on a top surface of the housing, an additional space above the housing is needed. If the printer includes an opening and closing lid on the front side of the housing, an additional space in front of the housing is needed.
In this way, an installation location for a printer may be limited due to the opening and closing mechanism of the printer, especially when the printer needs to be installed in a small office.